Sarah Vs Opportunities
by Powerslide
Summary: Sarah meets someone interesting that could just turn her whole life upside down. This is a one-shot split across two chapters, and is really all Charah fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know some people are upset or angered by my current story Chuck Vs The Brunette, well this story, a one-shot was written as my penance if you like. The entire story is written from Sarah's POV. I can't see it ever being anything more than a one-shot, not enough material and have several other ideas for longer stories**

**While this was planned as a one shot, the story got a bit long and thought it would be easier if I split it. I will post the final chapter tomorrow of similar size. That way it will stay closer to the top of searches for longer**. :-)

**For those of you that want to whinge about OOC or non-canon references in this story don't bother.**

**I don't own Chuck**

Sarah had just finished a meeting with another asset, "No new information to report," he said. Then having to take him out to dinner, supposedly to keep him calm and once again go over what the agency needed from him. She also explained how he could get that information and how important that information was.

The sleaze was getting paid for his assistance, why did she have to put up with his innuendo and barely concealed lust for her. Why does she always have to get the sleazeballs? Graham had told her previously it was because she was so good getting them to provide the intelligence, and therefore she would always be the go-to agent.

But not only is she supposed to take it, she is also supposed to pretend she likes it, and give the sleaze hope that one day something will happen between them. But until he manages to get the information they need, nothing may happen.

Usually it hurts to string someone along and give them false hope, a chance with her, but with this guy the smiles she gave were because she looked forward to the day when she could burn him. She knew that he wasn't doing any of this simply because it was the right thing to do, it would be a happy day when she could finally tell him how she felt about him.

Daniel Shaw was the world's biggest tosser, Sarah dreamed of giving him a swift kick between the legs, or maybe using her knife to amputate his useless appendage.

But her thoughts returned from the dark place when she realized that she had reached her destination, a bar in fact, it could have been any bar. She hoped to be able to have a few quick drinks to forget about her meeting and dinner. May be some guy will hit on her and she can be honest and tell him how much he disgusts her.

'_Well something to look forward to I guess.'_

She walked in the door and found more people than she had expected. She just wanted to sit at the bar; she noticed a back exit, and a couple of spare stools close by so she went to take one. As she was approaching she could feel eyes following her, she had the choice of two stools side by side, but one was next to a guy that turned around and gave her a skin crawling smile and the other next to a man that seemed to be keeping to himself, he was wearing jeans and a casual shirt. She walked up to that man and asked quietly so he could just hear her over the din.

"This seat taken?" Asked Sarah.

He turned around and faced her.

"No, go right ahead," he said looking into her eyes, his eyes didn't leave hers for several seconds, and didn't waver until he turned back around and palmed his glass.

He had such kind and honest eyes, Sarah was a little thrown. The fact that he didn't talk to her chest even though he had to look up to see her face, was not lost on her either.

The bar tender came up to her.

"So what'll it be?" he asked.  
"Something strong, surprise me," she responded.

He brought something back and she took a sip of it and winced.

"You said strong,"responded the bar tender.

"No, it's just what I needed," she responded.

After several more minutes of taking occasional sips of her potent concoction she found herself disappointed that the man next to her didn't at least try to say something. She told herself that it was so she could just turn him down, but she soon realized that wasn't the case at all, his eyes intrigued her and she wanted to see them again. They were chocolate brown and seemed to lead all the way to his soul.

Soul, that is a concept that Sarah hadn't thought about in a very long time. Not since before her Red Test, she had lost hers then and hadn't acknowledged their existence since then. But those eyes.

Before she knew it she had finished her first drink, and the bar tender was back.

"You want another?" he asked.

"Keep 'm coming," she responded.

After a beat.

"Tough day?" she heard.

She looked up expecting the bar tender to be back, but it had come from the man with the soulful eyes.

She looked at him and back into his eyes.

"More like tough decade," she responded.

_'Ouch, where did that come from,'_ she quickly thought.

"I'm sure things will get better," he said.

"Sorry, yeah bad day," added Sarah.

He just nodded thoughtfully.

She was waiting for him to push for more, but it never came, and the lack of further conversation frustrated her.

"I guess it's just that I have to deal with people I don't like much," said Sarah.

"Oh, office politics?" he responded.

"Not really, I am an external auditor and need to get certain information from people, and even though they are paid to give you that information, they still act like they are doing you a favor, and therefore expect one in return," said Sarah sadly.

'_Interesting metaphor,'_ she thought.

"Sounds like you need to find a new job," he responded.

"Doing it too long, only thing I know how to do," said Sarah.

"If you have been doing it for about ten years, maybe it's time for a change, besides it's never too late to learn new things, and you don't look like someone that would find it difficult to pick something new up anyway," he said.

"How do you know I have been doing it for ten years?" she asked concerned

"Oh sorry, just assumed with your comment about decade," said Chuck apologizing.

She just smiled and realized that it was the first honest smile she had worn in a very long time.

"No it's ok, I was hoping I only said that in my head," said Sarah.

The chuckle she heard from him was heart lifting.

"So what brings you here? Tough day too?" asked Sarah.

"Busy day more than anything, just needed to unwind," he responded.

She looked back down at his clothes, busy day but he looks like he is dressed more for going out than work.

"What was keeping you busy then, what kind of work do you do?" she asked.

"Oh um… I dabble in music a bit, got a band and we play a little, but I kind of work doing sound mixing and stuff at a local recording studio," he answered nervously.

Sarah could see that he said that with some trepidation, probably feels like he hasn't gotten anywhere in life. But compared with her, he is probably doing something he loves.

"I'm Sarah by the way," she said.

He smiled and answered in return.

"Chuck."

_'Chuck? Interesting,'_ thought Sarah.

He seemingly noticed her expression when he responded.

"Yeah I know, my parents were sadists," he responded.

She found herself giving him another honest smile.

"I guess you really like music then, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much," he responded.

"You have like groupies or something?" she asked.

"What? Don't think anyone would be desperate enough to follow us like that," said Chuck smiling.

The self-deprecating humor was different to what she was used to, agents were always so confident in their own abilities, while assets are too busy talking up their value for more money, or 'favors' the thought made her skin crawl.

"I think I would like to see you play," said Sarah.

"Ah no you wouldn't, we mostly just play at dives and places like that, in fact I am surprised they don't charge us for the privilege of playing there," said Chuck shaking his head.

_'Ok, how can I respond to that?'_ Thought Sarah.

"So you must meet some interesting people, working at the studio?" asked Sarah.

"A few I guess, what music do you like?" asked Chuck.

"Don't really listen to much music, not that I don't like music, it's just not something that I have had much time for in my life," says Sarah.

After a beat

"You must think I'm strange," said Sarah.

"No it's kind of refreshing, you are like a blank slate, not yet corrupted, ready to be influenced," Chuck said laughing.

"Oh so you want to influence my music tastes then," asked Sarah smiling.

"Well that amongst other things," said Chuck with a sparkle in his eye.

"So tell me what interesting people you have met?" asked Sarah.

"Even if I mentioned them, you wouldn't know whom I was talking about," said Chuck smiling.

"No probably not," said Sarah thoughtfully.

They continued the easy banter through several more drinks, up until they were told closing time was approaching. Sarah couldn't believe how much fun she was having, just talking with Chuck. He was like a breath of fresh air in her life.

When it was time to leave, she didn't want the night to end, but didn't know quite what to say.

"Well Sarah it was great to meet you, and don't let the animals get you down, remember you are only visiting and you can leave the zoo at anytime," said Chuck.

"You are a funny guy Chuck," she said with an honesty that scared her a little.

"Thanks and you are a beautiful, intelligent and thoughtful woman, have a nice life," responded Chuck.

It was only ten minutes after she had left the bar, she felt the loss. The conversations with Chuck had uplifted her and brought some enjoyment back to her otherwise emotionless life. That happiness existed for a short time after she had left, but when she thought of something she wanted to tell him, something that he might think was funny, she realized that she will probably never see him again.

That night, when she was back at her plain non-descript apartment she felt lonely, really lonely for the first time in her life, she felt that she wanted to connect with someone so badly that it hurt.

That night Sarah struggled to get to sleep, whenever she closed her eyes she saw his face with those eyes. It made her more uncomfortable, how could a man, just a normal man make her feel so…

_'I am not even going to put a name on these feelings, once I have done that then there is no turning back,'_ thought Sarah.

When Sarah finally got to sleep, her dreams were invaded by the man, the man that just would not leave her thoughts.

The following morning Sarah did not want to get out of bed, she had nothing to do except fill out her reports for yesterday's meeting with Shaw. The amount of alcohol she consumed last night, and thoughts of remembering the meeting and dinner with Shaw nearly made her sick.

She finally got out of bed when Graham called her, asking for her late report on yesterday's contact with Shaw.

"Agent Walker, do I need to remind you the importance of the information that the asset can provide. I understand he is rather taken with you, and if are unable to motivate him with conventional means you might need to use alternative methods. Do I make myself clear?" said Graham.

"Yes sir," said Sarah.

"Sometimes the promise of a meal isn't enough if he hasn't had a taste of what will be on offer," said Graham.

The thoughts turned Sarah's stomach and this time there was no hope keeping it down as she ran to the bathroom and heaved into the basin.

When she had come back to the call Graham was concerned.

"Agent Walker are you ok?" he asked.

"I will be sir, I think it was just something I ate last night," said Sarah.

"Well make sure of it, we can't have a weak stomach threatening this mission," said Graham, and disconnected the call.

'_Brilliant,'_ thought Sarah.

Sarah started racking her brain for ways to get Shaw to be more receptive to giving them the information, without having to become intimate, the first thought was threatening him with sexual mutilation. That brought a smile to her face, but if that didn't work it would blow it completely.

In the age old carrot or stick metaphor maybe she could use the stick, but he would probably think Sarah was just being adventurous, the very thought of Sarah punishing him and it arousing him, sickened her even more.

She found herself thinking of Chuck, the thought calmed her down until she wondered what Chuck would think of her, if he knew what she really did.

—-#############—-

That night Sarah spent the evening ensuring Shaw knew what was waiting for him, after he had gotten the information she had asked him for. She was glad she didn't have to go too far, but how far she went was more than any woman would have ever chosen to go with such a sleaze. She had to contend with his tongue down her throat, she had since used the strongest mouth wash she could find. She now wasn't sure if the taste in her mouth was either imagined or real and from Shaw or the mouth wash, but what she did know is she needed a drink.

If she was honest with herself she knew that coming to the same bar as last night was not because she needed a drink, it was for an entirely different reason. When she walked into the bar and realized that Chuck was not there she was disappointed, but she still went down to sit on the stool she used the night before.

She sat down , and the bar tender came up to her.

"Same as last night?" he asked.

"Yes, you remember me?" asked Sarah.

"Of course, you were with Chuck," he responded.

He went away to make her drink, then came back after he had finished.

"So you know Chuck?" she asked.

"Nah, just as much as anyone does, doubt he will be in tonight though," he responded.

"Oh why?" asked Sarah.

"Usually only comes in once a week, if it all," he said.

He went back to serve other patrons.

Sarah found herself lamenting missed opportunities, she didn't even know his full name only Chuck, Chuck was probably short for Charles or Charlie. But she would never get to see those eyes again, that smile. She knew she should have done something last night to keep the night going. Yes she was an agent and a relationship with a civilian is unlikely to ever work. But last night was the first time she actually felt like a person in years.

Sarah became concisously aware that her foot was moving to the beat of the song currently playing at the bar. She sat and listened to the words, it had a good beat and the words were describing how she felt at the moment, it was about lost love.

It was funny the words were hitting her so strongly, as she had only just met Chuck, and the song was about a lost love, not a missed opportunity. Sarah then thought that she would love to tell Chuck that she liked this song, then realized that would never happen.

Maybe she could check out all the recording studios around the area, one of them might know who Chuck is? Sarah found herself going over other things Chuck had told her about himself, and if she could use it to help identify him.

She could keep coming back to the bar and see if he comes back, the bar tender did say once a week, so maybe it will take a week or two, maybe she could ask the bar tender to call her if he came back?

'_Oh god, I am becoming a stalker,'_ she thought.

If it was for the agency she could understand it, but this was personal.

She put her head into her hands.

She could feel a presence behind her and was about to turn around and give them the 'whatfor' and to leave her alone as she didn't want to be annoyed, but before she could start she heard his voice.

"Another bad day?"

"Chuck?" she yelled.

"Hey, you remembered. Wasn't sure you would remember that much about last night, considering what you were drinking. I see you have developed a taste for it though," he said nodding towards the nearly empty glass.

"I could never forget you," she said shyly.

He sat down next to her.

"I didn't think you were coming tonight," she said

"Oh, why did you think that?" he asked.

"The bar tender said you don't come in twice in one week," said Sarah cautiously.

She saw some disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh what did he say?" asked Chuck.

"He remembered me from last night and that you wouldn't be in, that you only come in once a week or something," said Sarah

"Did he say anything else?" asked Chuck.

"Not really, I asked him if he knew you, he just said something strange like 'no, just as much as anybody'" said Sarah.

After a beat

"I thought he might have been stalking you, but apparently not," Sarah said laughing.

"Why? Why would he?" asked Chuck.

"Oh, no reason. Um ok, I got to come clean," said Sarah.

She noticed Chuck visibly deflate.

"I came here tonight hoping to see you, and when I was told that you wouldn't be here I kind of started thinking about the recording studios around here and how I could find you. I didn't know anything more about you, I know stalkerish. That was probably why I joked about the bar tender," said Sarah ashamed.

"Is that what you have to come clean about?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I really had fun last night and after the day I had, it was pretty amazing. I guess I was sad I wouldn't see you again," said Sarah shly.

What was wrong with her, why was she behaving like a school girl, she has seduced princes and heads of state, and otherwise powerful men without feeling self-conscious. But now a guy that probably struggles to pay the bills, and she is embarrassed.

"Well I guess I should come clean too," said Chuck.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise.

"The bar tender was right, I normally wouldn't come here twice in the one week, but was hoping to see you too," said Chuck.

She just gave him a smile that he returned.

Sarah took a closer look at what he was wearing, he looked similar style as last night, but this time she noticed the jeans he was wearing were designer custom fit, and the shirt was also from a designer collection.

He looked like he took extra care to make sure he looked good, stylish but understated.

While checking out his jeans when he went to the men's, she also noted that he filled out said jeans very well too.

After he came back she remembered about the song.

"Chuck before you got here they were playing a song, I wanted to tell you that I liked it, but you weren't here," she said.

"Hehe, so you are starting to get some music appreciation, so what was the name of the song?" asked Chuck.

Sarah just shrugged nervously.

"Ok, so who were the artists?" asked Chuck.

Again Sarah responded with a shoulder shrug.

"I know it was a guy singing, and it had a good beat" said Sarah shyly.

"Hehe, yeah surely their can't be too many that fit that description," said Chuck.

Sarah hit Chuck on the upper arm, "Don't be mean," she said.

"Can you sing some of it?" asked Chuck.

"No," responded Sarah.

"Well it can't have been that good if you can't remember any of the words," said Chuck.

Sarah hit him again.

"It was a good song, and I do remember some of the words, but I just can't sing. Besides you are the one that dabbles in this stuff," said Sarah.

"Ok, say what the words were and I will see if I know the song?" he asked.

She told him the words and Chuck was nodding as she went.

"So you know the song?" asked Sarah.

"Nope not a clue," responded Chuck.

"But if you hear it again let me know," said Chuck.

"So when you dabble with the group of guys as you put it, do you play an instrument?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I can play a couple of instruments, but mostly guitar," said Chuck.

"Do you sing?" asked Sarah.

"Well yeah, but probably not that well," said Chuck.

"I would still like to see you play," said Sarah.

"Hmmm may be, just not yet," said Chuck.

"What? I promise not to laugh," said Sarah

"Oh, gee that fills me with such confidence," said Chuck.

It was followed by another punch to his arm.

"You wanna change stools?" asked Chuck.

She looked at him confused "Why?"

"My arm is getting sore," said Chuck.

Sarah did something she hadn't done since she was a child she poked her tongue out at him, Chuck only laughed.

"So I guess the guys you play with are your friends?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, known them for years, but my best friend is the sound,…well we call him the sound engineer, but he is really just our roadie, that helps us set up. His name is Morgan," said Chuck.

"How long have you known him?" asked Sarah.

"More than twenty years," said Chuck.

"Wow, " responded Sarah.

"Yeah we go way back," said Chuck.

"So how is the audit going?" asked Chuck.

Sarahs face quickly changed as if she had sucked on a lemon.

"My boss has told me that I have to try even harder to be nice with my contacts, he is concerned that I am still struggling to get the information," said Sarah.

"You can't go above them?" asked Chuck.

"No unfortunately, but hopefully I'll get the information we need to complete," said Sarah.

"So what then? You move on to another company, another assignment to audit someone else?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah probably, you originally from New York?" asked Sarah.

"No, actually from the west coast, LA" said Chuck.

"Why you here in New York? Are your friends here too?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, we kind of go where the work is," said Chuck.

"I would have thought more opportunities for recording studios in LA?" asked Sarah.

"We know the guy that runs the studio out here, so made sense," said Chuck.

"You originally from New York?" asked Chuck.

"No West Coast too, moved around a lot when I was young," she said.

After a beat.

"Chuck, I don't know why, but talking to you is easy. It probably sounds pretty silly, but that has never happened to me before," said Sarah nervously.

"How much have you had to drink?" asked Chuck.

"Don't make fun of me Chuck, I'm serious," she said disappointed.

"Sarah, I am too, but I just want to make sure that if something happened, I wouldn't be taking advantage of you," said Chuck seriously, staring straight into her soul.

"Chuck, it's not taking advantage of someone when they want it," said Sarah.

"Chuck you have no idea how sad I was when I thought I would never see you again," said Sarah.

"I am pretty confident, that if you put your mind to it, you could find me," said Chuck.

They both couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"You ever thought about a different career?" asked Chuck.

"Only in my dreams, don't think I could handle changing careers though," said Sarah.

"You seem to be a very intelligent woman, I am sure you could do anything you put your mind too," said Chuck.

"Thanks Chuck, but it's a big step," said Sarah.

"What other interests do you have?" asked Chuck.

"Not much outside work unfortunately, I did marketing and languages at Harvard, but never did much with it," said Sarah.

"Harvard that's cool, I'm sure that we could both come up with a job that you would enjoy. So how many languages and how fluent?" asked Chuck.

"Let's just say I don't have much trouble conversing while traveling the world, but why does it matter Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Don't like seeing you unhappy, and I don't think your job makes you happy, you travel for work or pleasure?" asked Chuck.

"Work, most international companies need an audit of their remote offices too, what about you? Are you happy?" asked Sarah.

"My two loves are music and technology, so yeah I'm good," said Chuck smiling.

"You ever thought about doing something else?" Asked Sarah.

"I did Electrical Engineering at Stanford, so I guess If it wasn't what I'm doing now I would be working with a technology company," said Chuck.

"Wow Stanford," said Sarah impressed.

"What did you father do?" asked Chuck.

"Um sales rep," answered Sarah.

She still couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him, she was finding it difficult not opening up completely, she was sure that if she told him the truth about her father it would surely kill the conversation.

"Your parents?" asked Sarah.

"Um, never knew much about mom's work, she left us pretty early on, when I was about eight. Dad didn't hang around for too much longer, but he was an engineer so probably why I appreciate technology," said Chuck.

"Oh I am so sorry Chuck, who raised you?" asked Sarah.

"My older sister mostly, I should have gone into the system, but no one really knew we were alone," said Chuck.

"That's terrible," said Sarah.

"No it wasn't too bad, Ellie and I were really close," said Chuck.

"Were?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, adulthood makes catching up difficult, she still lives in LA with her husband, they are both doctors. I think they have enough time to eat and sleep, but not much more," said Chuck.

"That's sad Chuck," said Sarah.

"My friends are my family now," said Chuck.

Sarah thought it was sad, but when she looked at her own situation. Who did she have? The only person she would say was closest to friends or family would be the guy she is currently talking to, and she just met him yesterday. Carina would be a friend too, but she never really felt like she could just talk with her.

"You are not a serial killer are you Chuck?" Asked Sarah.

He just looked at her, "well if I was one, would I likely confess it?" Asked Chuck.

"Chuck?" pleaded Sarah.

"Ok, ok no I am not a serial killer," he said looking into her eyes and seemed to be baring his very soul.

"So can you honestly tell me now that I answered that, does it make any difference?" asked Chuck.

"Well yes it does, I could tell you were being sincere," said Sarah.

"Aren't most serial killers psychopaths anyway?" asked Chuck.

Sarah's eyebrows raised.

"Now we are discussing the psychology of a psychopath,... looking into psychopaths eyes you will see no emotion," said Sarah.

"Had the occasion to stare into the eyes of many psychopaths have you?" asked Chuck.

"Did one subject on psychology at Harvard," said Sarah.

"Doing a subject is one thing, but how do you know you would recognize it?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, are you telling me you think you are a psychopath?" asked Sarah.

"No, I think I probably have way too much empathy to be anywhere near that. But I can still worry about you though," said Chuck.

It seemed strange, weird even that they were having this conversation, but Chuck saying he was worried about her warmed her heart. She never had anyone care about her before, unless she was necessary to complete a mission. She couldn't believe how many new feelings and emotions she started feeling in just a 24 hour period.

"I'm ok, but I think the guy I am waiting on for the information is a psychopath, as an auditor I try and look for markers that suggest if someone is being truthful. But I think it's sweet that you were worried," said Sarah.

"You mean the guy your boss has asked you to be nicer to is a psychopath?" asked Chuck alarmed.

'_You really didn't think that one through did you Sarah?'_ she thought.

"It's ok, but thanks… "She started saying but when she placed her hand on his, her voice seemed to stop working.

It hit her that this is the first time she had touched his skin with her own, and she couldn't explain it. Yes she had heard all the jokes and stories about a spark when first touching someone, the someone they are meant to be with. But this was real, she felt something, sure it wasn't like getting hit with an electrical charge, it was more like the feeling of hopping into a warm bath with the warmth spreading all over her body, starting from the point of contact. But this warmth also warmed her to her core not just the surface of her skin.

This was definitely something she could not ignore, if just touching his hand did this what would….._'Oh my,'_ she thought.

As the warm feeling spread to her face and was now burning as the blush spread.

Sarah knew she had lost, lost all control and it was dangerous. She was totally at Chuck's mercy, and anything he asked her for, she knew she was powerless to refuse.

"I'm just going to go and freshen up, you will be here when I come back, right?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, just don't take too long, I might forget what I'm doing," said Chuck smiling.

Sarah got up and went into the ladies, while at the basin she started straightening herself and checking everything was in its right place. She could see the beginning of the gray under her eyes, as she hasn't slept that well lately.

When Sarah came back out her heart sank, Chuck had left.

There was some commotion going on near the bar, and it seemed like considerably more people were at that bar. It was then that the bar tender got her attention and pointed to the back door, the one she had readied as her escape path if required.

She felt nervous going through the door, not for what she may find, but rather that she wouldn't find Chuck.

But sure enough there he was standing in the alleyway waiting, bouncing up and down on his toes.

She quickly went to him and put her arms around him, it lasted just a few seconds until she pulled back and hit him in the arm.

"Don't do that, I told you not to go and you left," said Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah, things started getting a bit rough, and so I thought it was best to get out of the way. The bar tender was supposed to tell you where I was," said Chuck.

"Well he did, but there was still a couple of seconds I thought you had left," said Sarah.

"A couple of seconds?" asked Chuck smiling.

"Don't tease me," said Sarah grumpily.

"I really did intend on staying till you came back," said Chuck.

This time Sarah was looking into his eyes and watching his body language and could see that Chuck was sincere and was even panicking.

"Chuck it's ok, I'm sorry, I over-reacted. I don't know exactly what has happened to me, but maybe if I knew that tonight wasn't the last time I will see you, things would be different," said Sarah looking down at the alleyway and realizing how dirty and disgusting it was.

Sarah felt a finger underneath her chin lifting her head up, until she was looking him in the eyes.

"Sarah, tell me what it is you want? I am having a lot of trouble reading anything from you. Sometimes I feel you want to jump my bones and other times, beat me senseless," said Chuck.

Sarah just looked into his eyes, yes the jumping his bones comment she completely understood, in fact the last several minutes of their conversation at the bar was probably all that was going through her mind. And if beating was a metaphor for sex then she could understand that one too. But she definitely didn't want to hurt him.

"What do you mean beat you senseless?" asked Sarah.

Chuck's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"So that's the comment you have issue with?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah," she said calmly.

"What are you saying Sarah?" asked Chuck.

"I'm asking why do you think I want to beat you senseless," asked Sarah.

After a sigh of resignation from Chuck.

"Whenever you were hitting me you had this look," said Chuck cautiously.

"I think any look you have seen from me tonight, revolves around your first comment and not wanting to miss out on the chance," admitted Sarah.

"If you aren't interested in me that way, please put me out of my misery and I will go home and drown my sorrows with some whiskey," said Sarah sadly.

"Sarah, I'm not much into the one night stands, what would happen tomorrow?" asked Chuck concerned.

"Well, I am going to have to work, not sure about you, but was thinking I would like to see you at some stage," said Sarah shyly.

"I know I have only met you, but it seems like I have known you for years," said Chuck.

"I know exactly what you mean," replied Sarah.

After a beat.

"Do you ever regret any decisions that you have made?" asked Sarah.

"Not really, not big ones. The decisions that we make put us on the path we follow for life. If their is something good in our life, that is likely to have occured because of the decisions that we make," said Chuck.

Sarah looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"Well take meeting you last night, all the decisions that I have made in my life, if I changed just one of them, I may not have met you last night or if I did you might have hated me," said Chuck.

"I doubt that I could ever hate you Chuck, but I guess I know what you mean," said Sarah sadly.

"But while you can't go back and change your past, you do control your future, if you are not happy with your life. What rules are there that say you can't change it? Like if you don't like your job why not change it? It's never too late," said Chuck.

"While I think that is good advice, I think maybe we need to move out of this dirty alleyway," said Sarah.

As they made their way back out to the street Chuck put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and said.

"No matter what happens tonight, know that I don't intend to ever let you out of my sight for too long either," said Chuck.

Sarah just looked up into his eyes and once again saw the sincerity in them. If Sarah was honest with herself she found the sincerity in his eyes a little frightening. She could not see any way she could ever deserve a man showing such sincerity.

Sarah knew that when she has finshed with Shaw it will be time for her to move on to another mission, a mission that could take her anywhere in the world and away from Chuck.

It didn't seem fair that she was so pre-occupied with wanting to sleep with him, knowing that she would likely have to leave him very soon, but she cannot deny or explain the feelings she has for him.

Like Chuck said, a different decision could have meant they didn't meet, and why can't she change her mind about her decision to dedicate her life to the greater good?

She has enough money put aside for a rainy day, she could quit and spend time with Chuck and have a real life. A life she never thought she could or even want to have.

How would Chuck feel about Sarah suggesting it, would he let her pay for things? She knew Chuck had his love of music and was not going to do a 9–5 job, just so he had money. He likely spent all of his money on his clothes and living expenses, so wouldn't likely have any money in savings.

But money is not important, not when you are talking about the strength of these feelings.

'_No I'm being silly, how can I give up on a career, one I have had for over ten years on something that would be lucky to last ten days. As soon as Chuck finds out how damaged I am he will show me the door.'_

"So what does the future hold for you?" asked Sarah.

"If you want to know when I am going to grow up and get a real job, probably never," answered Chuck.

"No Chuck, I wouldn't want you to give up on those things that you love, I guess i am just trying to sort out my own life," said Sarah.

"Well I am likely to go where the work is and New York is unlikely to last forever, probably just a few more weeks," said Chuck.

"Oh" said Sarah sadly.

"Chuck want to come to mine?" she asked nervously.

"Um ok, how far is it? asked Chuck.

"Probably just a ten minute walk," she answered.

"Lead the way," he added.

"So your work likely to keep you in New York?" asked Chuck.

"Next assignment could be anywhere," said Sarah.

"Oh" responded Chuck sadly.

"What does that mean, you just said you will be leaving New York soon yourself anyway" said Sarah.

"Will you be in town for the next few weeks?" Chuck asked sadly.

The look of sadness in Chuck's eyes made her hurt, how could she have said something that hurt a man like Chuck.

"Please don't look at me that way, probably at least another week, but beyond that I'm not sure," she said.

"What did you expect was going to happen Chuck, you just told me yourself that you will be likely leaving in two weeks." said Sarah.

"Yeah but I am doing something I love, you are going to leave because of a job you clearly hate," said Chuck.

"I think hate is probably to strong a word, dislike is probably it though," said Sarah.

"When my friends and I move on, why don't you come with us?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck while as sweet and inviting as that sounds, I would have to find another job if I left the current one. And it is unlikely to allow me to follow you guys around anyway," said Sarah.

"Working at the studio I am sure I could find someone that would be interested in your services in marketing and with your language ability you could promote to different markets as well," said Chuck.

"That does sound like a great job, but why would anyone give a chance like that to me, a person that they don't know," said Sarah.

"Just because you can't see how it's possible, doesn't mean you should give up on that dream," said Chuck.

"Chuck I'm not a dreamer or optimist like you, I just can't wait for something to happen I have to make it happen," said Sarah.

Sarah immediately saw that she had hurt Chuck again and realized what she had implied.

"Chuck your ability to hold on to your dreams is one of the reasons why I like you," said Sarah.

After a beat.

"I wish I could do it, but it's not me," she then added.

"Hey, I'm not saying to spend years waiting for the opportunity, I'm just saying don't make decisions based on it not happening, at least not while you and I are still in New York. Like I said I am not big on one night stands, and until you're ready to believe that anything is possible we should probably just stay friends," said Chuck.

"What? So because I can't believe in dreams you will not come up to my apartment with me?" asked Sarah angrily.

"I will come with you, but as a friend," said Chuck.

"But I don't want to just be friends," said Sarah.

"Then let's see what we can do about making those dreams more real," said Chuck.

"Chuck, if your dream is to become a rock star maybe you need to stop being such a nice guy, they would have had me in bed already and probably back out the door too," said Sarah.

"I have to believe that not all are like that, yeah sure the opportunity is there, but the decision is still the individuals in the end," said Chuck.

Sarah just stares at Chuck.

"Yeah you probably think I am niave," said Chuck.

"No I think you just like to see the best in people," said Sarah.

"What so you only see the worst? I guess it saves you from being disappointed?" said Chuck sadly.

"Job requirement," said Sarah.

"An auditor has to see the worst in everyone?" asked Chuck.

'_Oh shit,'_ thought Sarah.

"Sarah, you shouldn't live your life that way," said Chuck.

"So this is me,you don't have to come up if you don't want to," said Sarah sadly.

"No, I want to, but nothing is going to happen," said Chuck.

They made their way into Sarah's apartment, and Chuck was looking around.

"Yeah, I know pretty plain," said Sarah.

"So how long you been in New York?" asked Chuck.

"About a month," said Sarah.

"Looks like you just checked in," said Chuck.

"Yeah I travel pretty light," responded Sarah.

"So why do they have you traveling all around the place, don't they have auditors closer to the location to do it?" asked Chuck.

"I have got a bit of a reputation within the industry, I am pretty good at what I do," answered Sarah.

"So any part of your job you like?" asked Chuck.

"Sometimes I found someone that is doing the wrong thing and it is good to know that I have a hand in bringing them down. But mostly the travel, even though I don't get much of a chance to see the sights in my travels," said Sarah.

"That's sad," said Chuck.

"I suppose you don't get much traveling done?" asked Sarah.

"Not much, have been to several places over the years, but what I make sure I do is experience life whenever I do travel," said Chuck.

They were both sitting on the couch, Sarah had taken her shoes off and had her legs underneath her.

"So where have you been?" asked Sarah.

"Mostly traveled around Europe," said Chuck.

"Backpacking tour or something?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah something like that," replied Chuck.

They continued their discussion over coffee until Chuck let out a yawn.

"Hehe, well I guess it's time to head off," said Chuck.

"What if I slept on the couch, you could have the bed?" said Sarah.

"I thought it was the guy that is supposed to sleep on the couch, besides I have a big day in the studio tomorrow," said Chuck.

"I would sleep on the floor if it meant you would stay, and I could come with you tomorrow. I only have have to be in later in afternoon." replied Sarah.

"Ok, I will stay and sleep on the couch on one condition?" said Chuck.

"Ok, what?" said Sarah nervously.

"I get a goodnight kiss," said Chuck.

Sarah responded with a big smile.

She leaned into him preparing to put every ounce of feeling she could, attempting to try to change his mind about where he was going to sleep and how much actual sleep he would get. But as Sarah's lips touched Chuck's it became apparent to Sarah that Chuck may have had similar ideas, but about her decision of a future. Because this was the kiss of her life, no scratch that, it was a kiss of any lifetime.

The things that were done to her body through just that kiss were astounding, Sarah knew that the only thing stopping her from attempting to take the kiss further was her fear of leaving the only job and life she knew. But could she ignore her desire to never be apart from him and a desire to have a future with him and everything that came with it.

The kiss finished and only when the need for oxygen was able to defeat their desire to continue. Sarah rested her forehead on Chuck's

"Wow," was all she could get out, when she finally had composed herself enough to talk.

Then after several more breaths

"That is not very fair Chuck," she added.

"May be not, but I think you had similar ideas, but more of the short term and immediate variety," said Chuck smiling.

"Those lips of your's are quite talented, and that is not even mentioning that tongue," said Sarah looking into his eyes. Sarah could tell he was aroused through several signs, one of the skills her training left her with.

She knew he was definitely interested and just being a gentlemen, a gentlemen when she had thought that they were extinct.

"You're not too bad yourself, and in fact close to achieving your goal, but not quite," said Chuck.

"Want to go for another round?" asked Sarah smirking.

"Hehe, think it's time to go to sleep. Goodnight Sarah," said Chuck.

Sarah left Chuck on the couch and sighed, she really did have a lot to think about and would probably spend the whole night pondering her future.

**AN: Ok this is the end of the first half of the one shot, I will post the second half tomorrow. I would appreciate reviews, as I wrote this story specifically for you all as an apology for Chuck vs. the Brunette.**

**I will not answer any questions in reviews on the first Chapter, but will happily answer any questions on the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is the conclusion to Sarah vs. Opportunities, please stick with reading this last chapter the first couple of pages are rocky but quickly changes.**

**Some people have reacted at Sarah's methods for getting the intel from Shaw and suggests that truth serum was a better alternative rather than 'Whoring her out', all I can say is you are obviously not reading this story. I don't feel it necessary to explain any further.**

**Sorry about the delay was having trouble uploading the final chapter and had to convert to another format first, hopefully it has not modified the document. **

**Then FF was doing an upgrade, let's try again.**

**Still don't own Chuck.**

The next morning...

"Sarah, if I was to organise a meeting for you with some successful artists, that could take advantage of your marketing and language skills, would you talk to them?" Asked Chuck.

"Chuck, why would anyone meet with me?" Asked Sarah.

"Sarah leave that to me," said Chuck.

"Ok Chuck, if you want to be a dreamer then yes if you could organise it, I would talk to them," said Sarah.

"Sarah, what would you do if they offered you a position?" Asked Chuck.

"Chuck I don't do these hypothetical situations, well at least not when it involves feelings and things, and anyway how is this supposed to help us have something together. I would just have to leave anyway," said Sarah.

"But what if you didn't, or what if I could join you?" Said Chuck.

Sarah wanted to scream, can't Chuck see that nothing good would come of this. Sarah just wanted a memory of him so she could go on with the rest of her meaningless existence. Yes, she had agreed that she wanted to leave her job, and that yes she would love to have a future with Chuck, but she knows that this was never going to happen. Doesn't matter how much she wished it, she knows that being a spy was all she was worth, and that Chuck would see that eventually and leave her.

She wouldn't have her Job, she wouldn't have Chuck, and she would be alone in the world.

'_Why does Chuck have to dream up these impossible scenarios were we could be together,'_ thought Sarah.

"Chuck I am not a dreamer, you can believe that if you want. But I can't invest in something that is just wishful thinking," said Sarah.

"For me, can you tell me that if there was this possibility, would you take it or would you still want to leave?" Asked Chuck.

Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands.

"Yes ok Chuck, if I could have the fantasy and have that job and a chance of a life with you I would take it. Is that what you want to hear?" asked Sarah getting frustrated.

"No, what I want to hear is the truth? I don't want you to pretend?" Said Chuck.

"Chuck why? What difference does it make?" answered Sarah frustration growing by the second.

"Sarah the difference is that if you had the opportunity then this wouldn't be a fling, it could be something real and I could invest in it," said Chuck sadly.

"Chuck, but that is silly because it isn't going to happen, and you are just setting yourself up to be hurt," said Sarah sadly.

Sarah knew no matter how this was going to end, it was going to hurt her, but she just wanted to really be with the man that had made her want to be a better person.

"Sarah, what it means is that whether we could have a future, is in my hands," said Chuck.

"No Chuck, I do not want you to blame yourself when it doesn't happen," said Sarah.

"This is a hell of a lot of work," said Chuck.

Sarah broke out in a nervous laughter.

"What is so funny?" asked Chuck.

"You, you're so funny and so sweet, but it's hard for me as it is and...aargh," she screams.

"Chuck I'm scared ok," said Sarah shyly and just loud enough for him to hear.

"I was awake all night imagining a future with you, and wanting that desperately, then I fell off to sleep happy, but then I had a nightmare that you found out I wasn't what you wanted and you left me...I, I was devastated. I couldn't take that," said Sarah.

"Oh Sarah that is not something you need to be scared about. I don't care if you are a..a government assassin, an auditor or without a job. Just tell me was the person I have been talking to the last couple of nights, is that you or somebody else, because that is the person that I am interested in. If you tell me it was just an act to get me to fall for you well it worked, and then maybe you're right, but if it was you then it's you and me," said Chuck pleading.

"But I'm scared," said Sarah.

"Sarah, all I ask is for is for you to give me a chance, to make that dream come true, and then I promise, you will not regret it. But if I can't make the dream come true, then you can carry on with your life as it is," said Chuck.

Sarah's eyes came up to him questioning.

"But Chuck I want the dream to come true, the dream of being with you," said Sarah shyly.

"Then give me the chance," asked Chuck.

"Ok, but if it doesn't work out, can we still be together, I will travel with you and your friends?" asked Sarah.

Chuck lifted up her face so she could look at him.

"What just happened?" asked Chuck confused.

"Um, I think I agreed to quit work to be with you," said Sarah quietly.

"Did you still want the dream?" asked Chuck surprised.

"Chuck, if you can organise the dream job then do it, but the dream job is a nightmare if it's not with you. The real dream is for us to be together," said Sarah shyly.

"Ok, I can make that dream come true," said Chuck smiling.

Sarah was looking down at the floor when he put both his hands one on each side of her face and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Sarah I promise you, we will be together, but I need to go have a shower get changed and get into the Studio. Can we swap mobile numbers so I can call you?" asked Chuck.

Sarah gave him a big smile.

"On one condition, you give me a good bye kiss," she responded with a smile.

Chuck responded with another kiss that had Sarah forgetting everything, even the need to breathe. Chuck had to detach himself so he didn't pass out.

Chuck had to explain that they now needed to exchange numbers as he needed to leave, Sarah traded another mind blowing kiss into the bargain before Chuck was finally on his way.

After Chuck left she went into the shower, and quickly dressed. It was time to make the phone call she was dreading.

She typed in the number and was waiting for the phone on the other end to answer.

"Walker, what do you want?" Asked Carina.

"That's a nice hello, where are you these days?" Asked Sarah.

"DC at the moment," said Carina.

"Um I'm in New York, I have some news," said Sarah.

"What? You got twins you need help with?" asked Carina.

"No, but I met someone and I'm leaving," said Sarah.

"Not making much sense Walker, you met someone in New York and now you're leaving?" Asked Carina.

"Quitting," Sarah added.

"What? No the great Sarah Walker can't quit," said Carina.

"I have made my mind up," said Sarah.

"What is he some millionaire or Saudi prince?" asked Carina.

"No I don't think he has much money, and he doesn't really have a job, but his love is music and that is his dream," said Sarah wistfully.

"Blondie, what the hell are you doing? What are you going to do for a job?" asked Carina seriously.

"That is not important, just being with him is," said Sarah.

"Has he drugged you or brain washed you or something?" asked Carina scared.

"No nothing like that, I have made my mind up on my own, he is everything I never knew I wanted and more," said Sarah.

"He must be a god between the sheets?" asked Carina.

"Probably," said Sarah.

"What you haven't done the deed with him, but you are willing to quit your job? What has happened to you Sarah?" asked Carina.

"Something amazing," said Sarah.

"You should come and meet him," said Sarah.

"Don't worry I will, I will be in New York on Friday and I will want some answers," said Carina.

"Ok Carina, we will see you then, you going to drive?" asked Sarah.

"Bloody hell yes, after I have knocked some sense into you, I'll bring you back to DC," said Carina.

They both disconnected and Sarah had a big smile on her face.

The next call will be short and sweet, she dialled the number.

"Graham, this assignment is my last, after I get the intel I quit," said Sarah.

"Agent Walker, no need to overreact, I am sure whatever your concerns are, we can sort them out," said Graham.

"Nothing to sort out 'cept my separation papers," said Sarah.

"Why don't you take a couple of weeks leave, unwind, might let you think more clearly?" Said Graham.

"For the first time in a very long time I am thinking clearly, I will not be coming back," said Sarah.

"Sarah, I will give you six months paid leave of absence, and if you still want to quit after that, I will not stand in your way," said Graham.

"What strings, what would I have to do?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah you're my best agent, all you would need to do is make sure leaving is what you really want," said Graham.

Sarah thought about it for a few seconds, it would give her and Chuck some money to fall back on. It would also mean if Chuck found out she wasn't what he wanted, she could go back. It would make something really frightening more manageable.

"Ok sir agreed, I will think about it, but I can't see changing my mind. I will have no restrictions on travel will I?" asked Sarah.

"No, no restrictions, you planning on taking a trip?" asked Graham.

"Just keeping my options open," said Sarah.

"You will finish this assignment first?" asked Graham.

"Yes sir, I know how important it is, and it will just give me extra motivation to complete quickly," said Sarah.

"Good luck and I expect another update after your meeting with Shaw today," said Graham.

"Yes sir," said Sarah.

Sarah quickly disconnected the call, she then had a great idea, she was going to call Chuck and tell him the good news.

"Hey Chuck," said Sarah.

"Sarah?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, who else were you expecting?" asked Sarah.

"Well no one, but I guess I didn't expect you to call so soon," said Chuck

"Oh, shit sorry, I don't want you to think I'm crazy possessive," said Sarah.

"No it's ok, I am glad you called, in fact I have some news for you?" said Chuck.

"Um, I have some too, can I say mine first?" asked Sarah.

Chuck let out a little laugh.

"Of course," he said.

"Um I called my boss to resign, after this current job," said Sarah.

"Really so it's done?" asked Chuck surprised.

"Well not exactly, he wasn't keen to just let me leave and offered me six months paid leave of absence to think," said Sarah.

"Oh," said Chuck.

"Chuck, what was that for?" asked Sarah concerned.

"You think you might want to go back then?" asked Chuck.

"No silly, but it means we will have some money for the six months," said Sarah.

"Well if that is what is important to you," said Chuck.

"Chuck, no what is important is giving us a chance like we said. With this money I will be able to travel where ever you go. That's if you still want me to," said Sarah.

"Sarah of course I want you to be with me, I was just sad when I thought you only wanted six months. So you don't want the dream job anymore?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck I don't want you to give up on your dream and you wouldn't have to find a way for us to be together, you can still have your dream and I will be your groupie, so what was your news?" said Sarah happily.

"Well um, I have organised for you to meet the members of a band that were interested in talking to you about a job, but you would have to meet them after a gig," said Chuck.

"You mean you organised something already? What about us, Chuck I want us to have a future. It is more important to me than any job?" said Sarah.

"Sarah trust me, it will be perfect," said Chuck.

"Ok, would it be a paid job?" asked Sarah.

"Of course, you're a Harvard marketing graduate," said Chuck.

"Will you come with me?" asked Sarah concerned.

"Well it's on Friday, and I will need to work on sound for the gig, but I will be with you when you meet the band," said Chuck.

"Oh, so I will go to the concert alone?" asked Sarah.

"Um I can get you two tickets, if you had someone else to bring along," said Chuck.

'_Carina!'_ Sarah immediately thought, Carina was more into music then her, she would probably enjoy it and she was going to be coming to New York anyway.

"Ok yeah get two tickets, I told a friend from work that I was quitting, and she wanted to come and see me. I will bring her along if that's ok?" said Sarah.

"Sounds perfect," said Chuck.

"Um Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah Sarah?" answered Chuck.

"What were you doing tonight?" asked Sarah.

"Need to finish off the work I'm currently working on, probably finish late tonight, did you want to do something?" asked Chuck.

"Well yes, I wanted to do ... something," she said softly.

"Well how about we meet at the bar at ten?" Asked Chuck.

"You really work long hours Chuck," said Sarah.

"At different times we really do put in the hours, usually when we are coming to the end of a series of sessions, and we get to see the finished product," said Chuck.

"So this is one of those times?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah it is, will be finished soon though," said Chuck.

"Ok so ten, you know when I have finished this assignment, I hope I will get to see you more often," said Sarah shyly.

"Hehe of course, I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you tonight," said Chuck.

"I understand Chuck, and in fact I probably should be working to try and finish off this assignment. I'm just keen to see you," said Sarah.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too," said Chuck.

They finished the call and Sarah decided it was time to take care of the douche, so she called him.

"Daniel, I can't wait much longer for you, I need you to get the information tonight. Please I need this, I assure you I will be very appreciative," said Sarah.

"Ok baby, I'll do it before I leave the office today, the boss is away so it's probably as good a time as any, where can I meet you?" asked Shaw.

"How about I come to your apartment so we can take care of business first, then it will just be pleasure, how about six?" asked Sarah.

"I like the plan, but let's say seven, I want to get my apartment ready for tonight's activities," responded Shaw.

"I'm really looking forward to this Daniel," said Sarah sultrily.

Sarah was really excited, because the only action that Shaw would get would be the action of her right boot swiftly connecting with his family jewels. This thought brought a smile to her face.

_'Then the real celebrations will start with Chuck,'_ thought Sarah.

Next call was Carina to confirm she will come to the concert with her.

"Carina, you still coming?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes of course," answered Carina.

"My wonderful man has organised a meeting with a band for a job. But it means I have to meet them after some concert, want to come with?" asked Sarah.

"You want me to come with you for a job interview?" asked Carina.

"No silly, the concert," said Sarah.

"Oh yeah, who is playing?" asked Carina.

"Um, I don't know," answered Sarah.

"You are a worry Sarah, how can you have no idea of music at all," said Carina.

Sarah chose not to respond.

"So have you and the loser done the nasty," asked Carina.

"He is not a loser he just has a dream and doesn't give up on them like almost everyone else," said Sarah.

"Sarah, you know that it means he hasn't grown up right?" said Carina.

"Carina, if you are going to keep putting him down, I will withdraw the offer," said Sarah.

"No sorry, just making sure you know what you are doing, you seem really taken with him," said Carina.

"Carina, I have never felt this way before," said Sarah.

"But, is that a good thing?" asked Carina.

"It's a very good thing," said Sarah.

"So have you put in your notice?" asked Carina.

"Called Graham and told him, wasn't too happy, but he ended up giving me six months paid leave to reconsider," said Sarah.

"Wow, what conditions?" asked Carina.

"None, he said I don't need to stay in touch, I can travel anywhere, but before the six months are up I need to let him know my decision," said Sarah.

"That sounds better, it'll just be like a long vacation," said Carina.

"No Carina, I fully intend to never come back. The only thing the option from Graham has given me is if things don't work out," said Sarah.

"Yeah like running around after a dreamer becomes too much," said Carina.

"No, like the most wonderful man in the world can't handle being with an emotionally stunted me," said Sarah sadly.

"Sarah, if he doesn't want to be with you, then he is not worth it honey," said Carina.

"No that is where you are wrong, he is worth anything and everything," said Sarah.

"What if he is a dud in the sack?" asked Carina.

"Well I don't think that is possible, his kisses did more for me then most men when having sex," said Sarah.

"Even wonder boy Bryce?" asked Carina.

"Yuck, he didn't know how to kiss and while he knew what to do in bed it was like screwing a toaster," said Sarah.

"Um, ok...though I'm not sure how you could compare it with a toaster, unless you are the guy of course," said Carina clearly confused.

"Well a toaster has a little knob and it only pops up once and then it's all over," said Sarah.

Sarah gave Carina the times for the concert and made sure that she would meet her at her apartment, with plenty of time to get ready before they were picked up.

—-#############—-

It was finally time for Sarah to go to Shaw's apartment; she was at the door and was preparing herself. She thought about later tonight with Chuck and it brought a smile to her face. She could do this, and then it would all be over.

She knocked on the door, and the door opens, and standing just inside the apartment holding the door is Shaw, with his jaw almost on the floor.

"You are so sexy," he said.

Sarah was wearing a slinky red dress that did nothing to hide her curves, with a plunging neck line that barely contained her breasts. It has a split up the side that ensures her beautiful legs are on display.

Sarah knew this was crunch time; it all came down to how convincing she was, in wanting to spend time with him.

She steps forward and kisses Shaw, but the kiss only lasts for a couple of seconds.

"Daniel let's get this business out of the way, so it can just be us," said Sarah with an amazing smile.

Sarah enters the apartment and Daniel gets the folder of information that Sarah wanted, and hands it to her with a smile that made Sarah's stomach turn.

"You ok Sarah?" asked Daniel.

'_Oh shit I can't stuff this now,'_ thought Sarah.

"It's just that I'm a little anxious I hope I don't disappoint you Daniel, let me check this information. Um do you have any wine, maybe you could pour me a glass?" asked Sarah.

Shaw gave another of his lecherous smiles, this time Sarah imagined it was Chuck that was in front of her, and smiled back. It seemed to work as Daniel quickly disappeared and he went off to get the wine.

While he was gone Sarah quickly reviewed the intel, it was all here and it was all over.

A huge smile grew on her face

Shaw comes back in the room with two glasses of white wine.

"Is everything ok?" asked Shaw.

"Everything is perfect Daniel, and now for your reward," said Sarah as she sauntered in his direction and when she was in reach she let her right foot do the talking and delivered a powerful blow between his legs.

Shaw immediately dropped both glasses and buried his hands between his legs moaning in pain. Sarah wouldn't be surprised if she ruptured at least one of his testicles.

"Shaw, you are such a slime ball, and even being in the same room makes me physically ill, you really are a vile creature," she said.

Shaw struggled for breath.

"But what about us, I don't understand," said Shaw.

"You stupid idiot, you think you are god's gift to women, when are you going realise that you are just a sick joke. If I have made you impotent, I have done a favour to all women worldwide," said Sarah.

"How about you let me just touch you then?" asked Shaw.

The anger boiled in Sarah's head until the only thing that could release it was another swift kick to his groin. As Shaw passed out from the pain, Sarah was sure this time his testicles could be nothing but mush.

While Shaw was on the ground moaning but still unconscious, she reached into her bag for her phone and made the call.

"Clean-up crew required, asset is unconscious and possibly in need of medical assistance," said Sarah.

"Agent Walker, are you injured?" he asked.

"No, but the asset is going into custody and seems to have slipped and hurt his boy bits," said Sarah smiling.

She left Shaw in the room unconscious, but not before writing in permanent ink on his forehead

'DOUCHE'

She left his hotel room and made her way back to the local FBI Field Office to get the intelligence to Graham. When she saw Chuck tonight, she wanted to be able to tell him that she had finished and was now free to do whatever he wanted to do, and hopefully some of that included being locked away in a bedroom for hours at a time.

After Sarah had left the field office, she felt a sense of relief and a sense of anxiety, this was the single biggest decision she has made in her life since joining the agency, and even then it wasn't much of a choice considering the alternatives.

She went back to that day and realised how similar the circumstances were, the decision to join the agency was the only one she had, seeing she had no one left and she could even end up in jail. Now back to the present it was really the only decision she could make, whatever it was between her and Chuck, there was no way she could turn her back on it.

The living from one day to the next would be a challenge, but it was a challenge she was used to with her Dad, never knowing when the next con would pay out. It felt cyclical, but this time the living from day to day would be with a wonderful man that made her feel very special. Not her father that only saw her as an angle for a con.

She knew these thoughts were dangerous, putting so much expectation on a relationship with a man that she hadn't even slept with yet. But that kiss, magical was the only word she could use, as nothing else could even come close to giving it justice.

—-#############—-

She walked towards the bar, but before she could enter Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a waiting limousine.

"You hired a limo Chuck?" asked Sarah.

""I wanted to celebrate tonight," said Chuck.

"But Chuck you don't have to do this for me, and this must have been expensive," said Sarah.

"You still going to leave your job?" asked Chuck nervously.

"Um yeah, in fact I finished up the assignment tonight, I am now free," said Sarah smiling.

Chuck returned her smile with a beaming smile of his own that gave her goose bumps.

"So all the more reason to celebrate," said Chuck.

"Ok just for tonight, but I think we will need to be more responsible in the future, especially if I don't get this job," said Sarah.

"Ah, you be yourself, and you will walk it in," said Chuck confidently.

"I think you have too much faith in me Chuck," said Sarah.

"Nope," Chuck responded.

"So where we going?" asked Sarah.

"You eaten yet?" asked Chuck.

"Nope, busy getting things finished off," said Sarah.

"You look stunningly beautiful," said Chuck smiling.

"Thanks Chuck, so where to?" she asked.

"I thought we would get some steak, and then maybe go to somewhere to have a drink. Finishing it off somewhere maybe with a little more privacy," said Chuck.

"Why Chuck, do you think you are going to get lucky tonight?" asked Sarah.

Sarah could see the faint blush colour his face.

"Chuck, you will have to do something terrible to not get lucky. In fact I would have been happy with just skipping to the somewhere with a little more privacy now," said Sarah with a gleam in her eye and voice trembling slightly.

That brought a smile to Chuck's face, and Sarah reciprocated.

"That sounds incredibly tempting, but I want tonight to be about more than the physical," said Chuck.

They arrived at the Peter Luger Steak House and were quickly shown to a private room.

"Chuck why are we in a private room?" Asked Sarah.

"Don't want anyone to steal away your attention from me," said Chuck.

"Chuck, you don't need to worry about that, your face is all I have been seeing since you left this morning," said Sarah smiling.

The waiter came up and said.

"Would you like to start with some wine?" he asked.

Chuck selected a Cabernet Sauvignon.

"This is too much Chuck, I don't want you wasting your money," said Sarah.

"It's ok, we finished all the audio at the studio for the current job and I guess we got some bonuses, so I have something to celebrate too," said Chuck.

Sarah knew she had to bite her tongue; it was sweet for Chuck to want to treat her like this but it wasn't necessary. Sarah had men wanting to wine and dine her in the past to get in her pants, but Chuck was doing it even though she had offered to go straight to the end of night activities. She wasn't with Chuck for these kinds of things, and she didn't want him to regret spending all the money on her.

"Well if you are celebrating then let me give you some money to help the celebration?" said Sarah.

"Sarah, if it will make you more comfortable, when you have decided to take or turn down the job you can help pay for that celebration, if you still want to," said Chuck.

"Chuck, you make it sound like I already have a job offer," said Sarah.

"No, I am just confident," said Chuck smiling.

"The confidence you are showing in me is concerning Chuck," said Sarah.

"Oh, ok how about I keep my confidence in your abilities to myself," said Chuck.

"Chuck, your confidence in my abilities is one thing, but how do a convince someone else?" said Sarah questioningly.

"You could charm anyone to giving you a go, and you would then show them exactly what you are capable of," said Chuck.

"Chuck, what if I don't like it and you like your new job with the Band. I don't want to hold you back," said Sarah.

"Sarah, I am not going to want to chase my dreams forever, I have had a great life had lots of fun and if what is best for us is a little house with a white picket fence, then that is what we will have, whether it be in six months or six years," said Chuck

"But Chuck I wouldn't want you to give up on your dreams for me," said Sarah.

"Hey, I wouldn't be doing it for you, it would be for us. Besides the dream life would only be dream if it's with you" said Chuck.

"You're a thief, that's my line," said Sarah.

"Ah, but doesn't make it any less true," said Chuck smiling.

The waiter came back with the bottle and opened it and after pouring and giving Chuck a taste to ensure its quality, he poured a glass for Sarah and then Chuck.

Sarah could tell that Chuck wasn't foreign to being waited on.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"I think we are still deciding, but we will start with the Jumbo Shrimp Cocktail," said Chuck.

"So two Shrimp Cocktails?" he responded.

"No actually make it one large portion to share," said Chuck smiling.

"No problem Mr Bartowski," he responded and left.

"How does he know your name?" asked Sarah.

Chuck just shrugged.

"Name was on the booking I guess," added Chuck.

"You realise that was the first time I have even heard your last name?" asked Sarah.

"Really, sorry didn't realise," said Chuck.

"No it's not a problem, just I find it refreshing. I have left my job for a chance with you and have only just learnt your name, you're not an axe murderer or anything are you?" said Sarah laughing.

"I still don't know yours Sarah, you could be a cannibal and no I am not an axe murderer, but I have probably been responsible for murdering several songs," said Chuck smiling.

"I'm not a cannibal and it's Sarah Walker, and when am I going to hear you play? You keep putting yourself down is this just a way to manage my expectations?" asked Sarah smiling.

"Perhaps I will serenade you tonight," said Chuck winking.

"Chuck, a warning, tonight when we get somewhere alone, I can't see you being able to even think about doing something like that before I rip your clothes off and have my way with you," said Sarah winking back.

"It might have to wait for another time then," said Chuck smiling.

"That reminds me, I am going to have to find another place to stay, as I have left work and the apartment was paid for by my company, I will have to move out," said Sarah concerned.

"Oh, how much stuff do you have?" asked Chuck.

"It's not much to move, probably only take me an hour to pack up my stuff. Bigger problem is where to," said Sarah.

"I could help you find a place tomorrow," said Chuck.

"You would do that?" asked Sarah smiling.

"Of course I will," said Chuck.

"Did you um, want to come to mine tonight so I can pack up tomorrow then?" asked Sarah nervously.

"Yeah we can do that," said Chuck smiling.

Their Shrimp Cocktail turned up and was placed in between them.

Chuck fed a shrimp to Sarah and she giggled.

'_My god I am giggling, I have to admit this is the happiest I have been in a long time'_ thought Sarah.

She fed a shrimp to Chuck.

"This was a nice romantic idea, sharing a Shrimp Cocktail," said Sarah.

"And here I was just doing it to save money," said Chuck.

Sarah's smile vanished.

"Only kidding," he said with a huge smile that Sarah could not help but return.

"You are going to get it Mr Bartowski," said Sarah.

"I hope so," said Chuck smiling.

"I think we better quickly work out what else we are eating, so we can get out of here," said Sarah winking.

They ordered their rest of the meal and finished the meal in comfortable conversation.

"So you call him Captain Awesome?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, everything he does is awesome from white water rafting, jumping out of planes and flossing" said Chuck.

"You are funny Chuck," said Sarah.

"Thank you, you're beautiful," he responded.

Sarah had to look away as she was going to lose herself in his eyes.

Dinner was coming to a close and they left, and like a gentlemen Chuck opened the door of the limousine for her, before hopping in himself.

The next stop was the Rose Bar, they were shown to a quiet table in a corner with candles, and they ordered drinks.

They started siting either side of the table, for the first drink; by the second drink Sarah moved her chair to the same side of the table as Chuck's. Her excuse was so they could talk more freely, and that the amount of noise in the bar had increased.

It was the third drink and Sarah had her head resting on Chuck's shoulder, she explained that as being tired, and when she started rubbing Chuck's upper legs it was because the texture of the fabric was interesting.

But she couldn't explain away the attempt to get her hand down the front of his pants.

She just wanted to be close to him, to touch him.

"Chuck, I want you so bad, can we go?" asked Sarah breathlessly.

"Um yeah, I think maybe we should before you make a scene," said Chuck smiling.

"So you don't want me too?" asked Sarah.

"Oh yes I definitely do, but I just want tonight to be perfect," said Chuck.

"Huh?" asked Sarah confused.

"If we don't get somewhere private real fast, our perfect evening will be ended with a trip in the back of a police cruiser," said Chuck.

They made it back out to the limousine, and this time Sarah's hands were much more adventurous, and Chuck was doing nothing to dissuade her from her explorations. While her hands were exploring the contents of his pants, her tongue was investigating each corner of his mouth.

It was when Sarah heard herself producing an animalistic growl, she knew she had to try and hold on for another few minutes, until they got into her apartment.

"I'm sorry Chuck; I got a bit carried away. Um I think I better stop before I can't," she said.

"Well that is until I get you into my apartment, then all bets are off, just like all your clothes will be," said Sarah salaciously.

"Well ok, but you will need to walk in front of me as we enter the apartment complex," replied Chuck nervously.

Sarah looked down to where her hands were working, and licked her lips then looked back up at Chuck with a glassy look, then after what felt like an eternity.

"Um, should I um help you there?" she whispered.

"Talking like that is definitely not helping," answered Chuck.

Sarah looked back down and could swear the tenting in Chuck's pants had gotten even larger.

This elicited another growl and lick of her lips as she gently started caressing her own thigh that was accessible through the slit in her dress.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"Maybe we could do something quickly?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, I promise you nothing will be over quickly, and the sooner we get to your apartment the sooner I can show you that. Tomorrow we need to pack up your things, so I think we need to get started," said Chuck.

Sarah eyes widened and then dropped down to his crotch again, this time her tongue travelled the whole length of her top lip taking what seemed like an eternity to the complete journey.

They had only made it through Sarah's door before she slammed Chuck into the back of it, closing the door from the effort. She assaulted Chucks face and mouth with repeated attacks, while at the same time expertly removing Chuck's shirt, then when she exposed his chest she peppered all of the exposed skin with kisses.

Until not only was she growling, but Chuck had joined in, he then returned attack on her mouth and wrapping both arms around her picked her up while still tasting her tongue. Sarah wrapped her legs around Chucks waist and only could get out two words before she resumed her assault on his lips.

"Bed, now".

She could feel him smiling against her lips and then they disappeared into her room starting their journey to heaven, and repeating several times.

—-#############—-

The next morning...

The morning seemed to come way too quickly.

"Chuck, that was…" said Sarah.

After a beat.

"You ok, you just seemed to stop mid-sentence?" asked Chuck.

"Well I guess I couldn't find the word to describe how wonderfully amazing it was," said Sarah smiling.

"So you're not disappointed?" asked Chuck.

"Oh my God no, I am so happy," said Sarah.

She buried her face into Chuck's chest as she started feeling self-conscious.

"Did I disappoint you?" asked Sarah nervously.

"No, Sarah It was amazing, and I am glad we waited until we had sorted our future out. Because after last night, there is no way I could handle you walking out of my life now," said Chuck.

"Chuck, while I agree it allowed me to feel everything, but if I hadn't decided before well I too could definitely not leave after that. Holy shit," said Sarah.

She just started giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Chuck.

"My whole body is still tingling," said Sarah with an amazing wide eyed smile.

Chuck returned the smile and gave her a soft sensual kiss

"You broke me," said Chuck.

"What?" Sarah asked concerned.

"I won't be up for a repeat performance for a good ….five minutes" said Chuck.

"I think I can fix that," responded Sarah with a devious grin as she moved her hand to catch her prize.

"What did you want to do for breakfast?" asked Chuck.

"Well I don't know about you, but I have got mine right here," she said as her hand wrapped around his growing member.

"Gee was that five minutes already?" asked Sarah with a grin.

"Well I am not really too keen on leaving to eat, does this place have room service?" asked Chuck.

"Well I am pretty sure you will be servicing me shortly, so I'll have to say yes," responded Sarah.

Chuck smiled.

"While I would love to stay in bed with you forever, but I need to keep my stamina up, so as not fall asleep on you, so I think I will need to get something to eat," said Chuck.

"You saying I'm not good enough to eat?" asked Sarah.

"Well I think from what happened earlier, you should know the answer to that question," said Chuck.

Sarah's face neck and upper chest all blushed, when she thought about what he had done to her.

"That's a rather fetching colour on you," said Chuck.

Sarah grabbed a pillow and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Ok, I will call up and order something to eat, while your blood goes back to where it should be," said Chuck.

Chuck disappeared for several minutes to order breakfast while Sarah was just smiling as she lay naked on the bed.

A week ago if you had told her she would be in this situation she would likely have caused you bodily harm, but the attentions of one Chuck Bartowski certainly changed that, and she didn't regret a single thing, everything was perfect.

She had a great guy, and maybe a chance at a job she could be proud of.

While still holding the pillow she peered over it, she could just see Chuck expression.

"So you like seeing me in a red dress?" asked Sarah.

"Well, I would like seeing you in anything, or for that matter in nothing at all," said Chuck smiling.

Sarah threw the pillow at Chuck in response.

"There she is," said Chuck smiling.

"Breakfast is going to be about an hour, I might have a quick shower while….." started Chuck while Sarah ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Chuck was just staring at her.

"You coming in or what?" asked Sarah.

"I said I was going to….." started Chuck again.

"You didn't think I was going to lose the opportunity for shower sex did you?" responded Sarah smiling.

Chuck just shrugged and made his way to the shower.

"You will be the death of me," said Chuck.

"Well at least you will die happy," responded Sarah, as they were lost in each other again.

The rest of the morning went by quickly with Sarah packing her few possessions, and they successfully found a new place. Chuck suggested having a week by week rolling agreement, which she was provided without problems.

They were sitting down on the couch in her new apartment.

"So when am I going to see your place Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"I'm currently sharing with the rest of the guys, and I wouldn't want to scare you off too early by introducing you," said Chuck.

"Chuck, I'm not going to be scared away from you. Definitely not after last night, nothing could scare me away from that," responded Sarah.

"I see, you just want me for my appendages" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you know that last night wasn't just sex to me don't you," said Sarah concerned.

"I'm just kidding, I know you like my lips too," said Chuck smiling.

Thump and Chuck was on the floor before he knew what was going on.

"I mean it Chuck, you mustn't understand how big of a deal this is for me. I have always done the logical or safe thing, and never made a decision based on emotions until now, so please don't make fun of me," said Sarah pleading.

Chuck sat back onto the lounge and put an arm around her and pulled her head to his shoulder.

"I am sorry, you have also got to realise that to think last night was anything but life changing is simply ridiculous. While maybe I have made decisions on dreams and emotions, and maybe I am far more open with those emotions, but nothing I have done in my whole life could compare to last night," said Chuck.

Sarah was just looking into his soul as she could see the honesty in what he was saying.

—-#############—-

The next few days leading up to the arrival of Carina, and the day of the concert were mostly spent in each other's arms. They hardly even left the apartment, not wanting to share any of their moments together with anyone else.

"You sure you don't want to hang out with us today, you are not scared of Carina are you?" asked Sarah.

"No, I have to get ready for tonight, besides I haven't even met Carina yet, so why would I be scared?" replied Chuck.

"Wish you could be with us tonight," said Sarah.

"Yeah, but unfortunately I can't get out of my duties," said Chuck.

"So because they want to record a live version of the concert tonight, you need to be on hand for every second?" complained Sarah.

"Yeah sorry, I will join you before you have your talk about the job though," said Chuck.

She gave him a small nervous smile.

"Tell Carina I am looking forward to meeting her, and that she better take care of you during the concert, or I will get cranky," said Chuck.

'_If only you knew Chuck, I am more than capable of looking after myself, and Carina is not going to be scared of you,'_ thought Sarah.

"So what will you do to Carina if she doesn't look after me?" asked Sarah smirking.

"Oh I am more about positive re-enforcement, so rewarding good behaviour as opposed to punishing bad. I am sure I could think of something to make it worthwhile for her," said Chuck.

"Chuck I'm sure she could think of many things, but you are mine mister," said Sarah.

"That I am, and thinking about it, maybe I should be scared of Carina," replied Chuck.

"She just likes pretty things, and um doesn't give in easily," replied Sarah.

Sarah noticed a nervous expression on Chucks face.

"But don't worry, I will protect you from Carina, I am pretty possessive of what is mine," said Sarah.

"Just remember, I only have eyes for you," said Chuck.

"Don't you forget it either," said Sarah.

"Never," he responded as he gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

—-#############—-

Later that day…..

It was time for Carina to arrive and Sarah was sad, she couldn't believe that it was only a few hours since Chuck left and she already missed him so much. Surely this level of attachment was not healthy.

She took a big breath and closed her eyes, and saw Chuck smiling back at her.

'_Whether you are a spy or work in marketing for a burgeoning band you never know what is around the corner and should live every day like it is your last.'_ She thought.

That in itself was one of the main reasons she took the leap in leaving the agency for a chance with Chuck, as this might have been her only chance at a real life, and she just couldn't let that go. The other reason was she couldn't see herself being able to live without the man that was quickly becoming the love of her life.

'_Oh god, am I in love?'_ Thought Sarah.

The thought both gave her a warm feeling and was freaking her out.

'_What if Chuck doesn't feel the same way? I know he said that he didn't do one night stands, and anything with him was serious, but that doesn't guarantee he has strong feelings let alone love,'_ she thought.

Sarah had to do something after the concert to find out how he felt about her, she couldn't talk to Carina about this, spies don't fall in love, yes maybe she wasn't a spy anymore, but it would be the last thing Carina would want to talk about.

Carina had finally arrived and they were on their way out to get some lunch.

"So tell me more about this mystery man, including what about him that motivates you to want to quit," asked Carina.

"I have already told you some things about him," said Sarah.

"No sister, I want to hear it from you in person, not over the phone," said Carina.

Silence was the only response from Sarah other than the biting of her lower lip.

"So what does he do for a living?" asked Carina.

"I guess he is like a sound engineer or something, works at a recording studio," said Sarah.

"I thought LA was where that all happened?" asked Carina.

"Apparently he spends time in LA too," said Sarah.

"So who he works for has him travel a bit?" asked Carina.

"I don't think he works for a specific company. His real love is music and he has a band that play at some small venues or bars or something," said Sarah.

"Any good?" asked Carina.

"Dunno haven't heard him play, but he says they're pretty ordinary," responded Sarah.

"Oh, so you are throwing away your career on a loser and dreamer" said Carina.

"Don't call him that, he is not a loser" said Sarah.

"Oh but he is a dreamer?" responded Carina.

"Maybe that is what I lo..like about him, that he has a passion and he does something that he loves," said Sarah.

"Oh, my god," responded Carina.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"You have broken the cardinal rule haven't you?" asked Carina.

"What? You are crazy Carina," replied Sarah.

"You were about to say what you love about him, that implies.." said Carina

"Oh shut up, so what if I am?" said Sarah.

"Sweetie," said Carina with a huge smile.

"Ok, tell me more about him?" asked Carina.

"Like what?" asked Sarah.

"Does he have a good ass?" asked Carina

"No, he has a great ass," responded Sarah smiling.

"What about his lips?" asked Carina.

"His lips are to die for?" replied Sarah with an even bigger smile.

"Please tell me you have done the deed, and he isn't waiting for the wedding night?" she asked.

A blush spread up from Sarah's neck.

"Carina, I can't put it into words. I could never imagine it could be that good," said Sarah.

Just thinking about it aroused Sarah and made her a little light headed.

"Maybe you just weren't doing it right?" said Carina.

"It's not sex Carina, it's making..." said Sarah.

"Don't, you are making me sick just listening to you." said Carina.

After a beat.

"Does he feel the same way about you? Does he know your past?" asked Carina.

"I don't know, and no," responded Sarah, and all of the joy in her face quickly left.

"Sarah he must be crazy about you, anyone that knows you is, so don't worry about it. Are you going to tell him?" asked Carina.

"He thinks I was an auditor," said Sarah sadly shrugging.

"Where did you meet?" asked Carina.

"At a bar, first time I had been there, went in for a drink by myself and we kind of hit it off," said Sarah.

"So why not back to his place for a little slap and tickle," laughed Carina.

"No, he didn't want a one night stand, kind of made it clear. He also didn't want to sleep together until I had decided I was willing to try something real with him," she said.

"You sure he isn't a woman?" asked Carina.

"Yeah, very sure," said Sarah smiling.

"How are you going to survive? What are you going to do for work?" asked Carina

"I told you that I was going to talk to this band about a possible marketing role," said Sarah.

"You being serious about this, or just being nice because your lover organised it?" asked Carina.

"Well that's part of it. One of the things that I thought I would enjoy being a spy is the travelling, but I never had an opportunity to just be a tourist. This job would allow me to do that and back at Harvard I majored in marketing and have never used it, so it would be good to use some of it. I know I will need to brush up a bit, but it sounds like a great opportunity" said Sarah.

"So how are you going to handle travelling around with a band, how is…. You haven't even told me the guy's name Sarah?" Asked Carina.

"Um Charles" said Sarah.

'_Why did I say that, I like his name, why did I say it was Charles. Maybe I just didn't want Carina to have something else to put him down with,' _thought Sarah.

"Ok so what is Charlie going to do while you are travelling around with a band, sounds like you will be a groupie..that reminds me of this time that I went undercover as a groupie, lots of sex with the band members, but they were importing drugs so was a bit of a downer," said Carina.

"Carina, that I can promise you will not happen," said Sarah.

"Drugs? Never know, Charlie might be involved and you will be a mule," said Carina.

"No the sex, but I can also promise you I will not be importing drugs, and if the band is somehow involved in something like that, then I will not continue with them," said Sarah.

"You didn't say Charlie was not doing drugs," said Carina.

"I didn't think it warranted a response, I have had the conversation with him, and I'm well aware of the signs and he shows nothing," said Sarah.

"You know that some drugs the only signs are an injection point and that can even be in hard to inspect areas," said Carina.

"I have gone over every inch of his body and it is perfect, including between his toes," said Sarah smiling.

"Yeah a little too much information, I do not want to know why you had even looked in between his toes, that is just freaky," said Carina.

Sarah just laughed and joked with Carina.

"So recording studio, he met anyone famous?" asked Carina.

"Apparently so, but he didn't tell me who because I wouldn't really know who it was anyway," she said smiling.

"You're hopeless, marketing and promoting a band internationally when you know nothing about music," said Carina.

"Well the fact that I don't know anything gives me a unique perspective on how to promote them," said Sarah proudly.

"Is that something that Charlie told you?" asked Carina.

"Well, yes but so what?" asked Sarah.

"He may think that and maybe even has a point, but how are you going to sell that angle to a group of guys that their whole life is music. Charlie is a dreamer that is obviously still holding onto his dream, don't let him turn you into a hopeless dreamer too," said Carina.

Sarah just looked annoyed.

"So you still haven't told me what Charlie is going to do while you are travelling around?" said Carina.

"I think he said he would take a job with the band as the travelling sound engineer," said Sarah.

"So why does he travel between LA and New York anyway?" asked Carina.

"Apparently some people like to work with him, and he comes in to work on specific projects, or so he explained it that way," said Sarah.

"So is Charlie a bit of a you know… simpleton?" asked Carina.

"No, he has a degree in electrical engineering from Stanford," said Sarah quickly.

"Ok so he's not stupid," said Carina.

"Carina, in fact he is probably the smartest person I know," said Sarah.

"You mean 'know' as in the bible?" said Carina winking.

"No, smarter than those egghead analyst in Langley, he just doesn't need to talk down to everyone," said Sarah.

"Why would such a smart guy be a sound engineer for a recording studio, and a dreamer musician," said Carina.

"As I said Carina he has a love of music and he stays true to that. Besides I don't think he does too badly as a sound engineer. He wears designer clothes; he also took me out to celebrate when I told him I was quitting my audit job. He hired out a private room at Peter Luger and we also had a limo and then went to the Rose Bar for drinks. Would not surprise me if he blew over 10k for the night," said Sarah.

"Initially I thought he was a struggling musician, that does odd jobs at the recording studio for extra money, but I think he's more of a successful contracting sound engineer, that also has his own band that play occasionally," said Sarah.

"Ok, so maybe he is not a loser, but if he takes a job with the band, wouldn't that mean he would leave his own band behind, and make less money? " Asked Carina.

"Nothing is decided Carina, but I will not take the job if it means him giving up on his dream," said Sarah.

"Sarah, you left the CIA for him," said Carina.

"Well maybe you see it that way, but I left the CIA because I couldn't have a real life. We all know that on a mission that tomorrow we may not be here, well I guess I decided that I wanted something real and I didn't want to wait till after it's too late," said Sarah.

"You becoming philosophical now Sarah, yeah maybe it was time for you to quit," said Carina.

The next few hours were spent shopping for clothes and accessories for this evening.

—-#############—-

Sarah and Carina were waiting at her apartment to be picked up. A limousine arrives and Sarah and Carina head down and get into the car, they talk and joke about previous nights out they have had in the past, and how they had gotten into so much trouble.

"Carina, you know I can't drink tonight. I have to be able to have this conversation with the band," said Sarah.

"You're still taking this seriously?" Asked Carina.

"I have to at least talk to them," said Sarah.

The car eventually stops and they realise they were at Yankee Stadium.

They were greeted at the car and taken through a private entrance and shown to their seats.

"Maybe this band won't be so bad if they can be an opening act for such a great headline. Either way this is one of my favourite bands, so I plan on having fun even if you're not," said Carina smirking

The girl sitting next to them looked in their direction.

"I couldn't help over hear your conversation, but the opening act has already finished and they are about to start," she said.

Sarah looked at Carina.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"I guess it means it's just the main act, which is cool because as I said they are one of my favourites," said Carina this time keeping her voice low enough so she could only be heard by Sarah.

The stage was completely dark and Sarah could see Carina was getting excited.

She heard an acoustic guitar riff then an electric guitar joined in, after a few more bars and the beginning of the vocals she was able to recognise the song as the one she heard in the bar, the one she told Chuck about, but didn't know the name. The crowd were all standing up with many screaming including Carina.

It was then that the lights all came on the stage, illuminating the band, and a close-up of a man was shown on the large video screen, playing the guitar and singing. It was then that Sarah paid attention to his face and she froze, Carina had no idea what Sarah was doing as she was too busy enjoying the song.

When the song had finished Carina looked back at Sarah.

"Sarah what's wrong?" asked Carina.

Sarah just pointed to the screen.

"Sarah, tell me what's wrong?" said Carina.

"Chuck," she said.

"Yeah that's right, Chuck Bartowski he is the front man," said Carina.

"No it's him," said Sarah.

"That's the band you are going to talk to?" asked Carina wide eyed.

"No it's Chuck, my Chuck," she finally got out.

After another second it finally registered with Carina.

"You mean to tell me, you have been dating Chuck Bartowski, front man for one of the most recognised bands in the world and you didn't know, I mean you thought he was a nobody?" exasperated Carina.

Sarah could only shrug, as Carina stood there with her mouth wide open.

When the next song started, she just yelled.

"Fuck it, he rocks," said Carina.

Only one thought ran through Sarah's head.

_'Well I guess I get to see him play.'_

**AN: And there you have it I hope you got some entertainment from this little story if you did I would appreciate a review. As I mentioned I wrote this story as a apology/thank you for anyone that had read part of Chuck vs the Brunette. **

**Now that I have finished this one I will get back to posting Chuck vs. The Brunette, and then I can get back to the two other stories.**


End file.
